Waffles & Funnel Cakes
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Dick has a unexpected visitor ... The Flash : Not a LOT of YJ but Part 5 of the Bart/Cassandra pairing series ;-)


Title: Waffles and Funnel Cakes  
  
Author: Charlene Edwards  
  
Synopsis: Part 5 -- lol -- of what started as Noel's Birthday story --  
  
which Tammy and I have evolved into something else -- a bit of fluffy  
  
fun. Mostly discussion of the pair.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Thanks to Tammy for beta reading. Hope you all enjoy!!! Char :-)  
  
  
  
Dick Grayson flipped through the Bludhaven Bulletin tying to catch up on the news. He grunted. Bludhaven's news read like a bad crime novel. No wonder this town couldn't attract any decent industry. He took a big swig of his bottle of water and glanced at the toaster. Eggo  
  
chocolate chip waffles weren't Alfred's cooking BUT it was the best he could do. NO one ever accused Dick of being a gourmet.  
  
As the toaster popped up the steamy waffles, someone started knocking on Dick's front door. Dick made a face as he started for the door. Whoever it was their timing sucked -- eggs. "Wally! What're you doing here this early?"  
  
"Was on my way to New York, thought I'd stop by and say hi!" he replied with a smile as he entered Dick's apartment. He zipped into Dick's kitchen, "Smells good"  
  
"Hey, don't eat -- aw man that was my breakfast."  
  
"You snooze you loose dude," Wally replied as he crunched on Dick's waffles.  
  
Dick grunted and grabbed the yellow box from his freezer and jabbed two more waffles in the toaster. He moved out to his kitchen table and sat down as Wally was wiping his mouth after eating his waffles. "Why're ya here?"  
  
"Bart."  
  
"Bart?" Dick said as his eyes narrowed. "As in Bart and Cassandra."  
  
"Uh huh. We need to talk about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well -- you know -- she's a lot older than Bart. And he's not like the most mature fourteen year old," Wally said as he turned Dick's newspaper around and read through it at superspeed.  
  
Hearing his waffles pop up in the toaster, Dick jumped up from the table and ran to retrieve his long overdue breakfast only to find Wally standing by the toaster with the waffles on a plate. "You need a four slot toaster, dude."  
  
Dick started to growl until Wally handed the plate to him with a grin. There was only a bite left. Dick stared at the lone waffle bite on the plate and growled again. Shoving the plate at Wally, he said, "Eat this too. I'll make more."  
  
Pulling open the freezer door with more force than necessary, Dick snatched the yellow box and shoved his hand down in it. Pulling out the last two waffles he had, Dick slammed them into the toaster and violently pushed the toaster button down. Glaring at his friend, Dick grabbed Wally by the arm and led him back to his table. "Stay!"  
  
Wally laughed at Dick as he watched his friend go to the coffee table and come back with one of his wingding's in his hand. "What'cha getting that for?"  
  
"You! If you go NEAR that toaster again," Dick responded. "Look Wally, I know you're worried about Bart. I know he's young, but he and Cass -- well, they're okay."  
  
Wally looked at his friend, "I have a problem with the age difference Dick."  
  
"Well, they don't have a problem with it. And neither do I. It's the same age difference between Babs and me."  
  
"Yeah ... well ... you're ... you. You were never ... Bart!"  
  
Dick laughed, "Thanks. I'm glad too."  
  
"You know what I mean, "Wally whined as Dick's toaster popped up. He saw Dick's hand on the wingding. "I ain't moving."  
  
Dick stood, wingding in hand, as he backed toward his toaster. Snatching his waffles, he sprayed them with whipped cream and doused them in syrup. He started eating as he walked back to the table.  
  
"You're getting violent in your old age, "Wally said. "Alfred needs to teach you better manners."  
  
"In my ... I'm NOT ... I'm starving! You've been eating my breakfast all morning!" Dick said exasperated. "Look, Bart's fine with Cass. She may be seventeen but she doesn't have any experience with guys or people in general. She's just learning how to communicate. They're on the same level Wally," Dick said as he took a large bite of waffles.  
  
"Bart's a little fastball, Batgirl is lethal."  
  
Dick stopped eating and placed his fork on his plate by his food. He looked at Wally. "Cass won't hurt Bart. And he'd better NOT hurt her."  
  
"Better not? Sounds like a threat Robbie," Wally asked.  
  
"Just a promise," Dick said flatly. Then he smiled at his friends. "Look, I think we all need to chill out and let them have fun. You're allowed your overprotective big brother questioning though. It's better than me, security hauled me outta the Roxy."  
  
Wally opened his mouth but no sound came out. Then slowly, he erupted into laughter. "Security? They called security?"  
  
"He put his arm around her," Dick mumbled through another mouthful of waffles.  
  
"Robbie, it's Bart's arm -- NOT Roy's. I can't believe you got kicked outta the movie over Bart's arm." Wally dropped his head on Dick's table as he continued to laugh.  
  
Dick tried to glare at Wally but ended up laughing as well. "Neither can I. It's just ... I dunno. I mean -- I'm the one who gave her advice on Bart and boys and dating and stuff and then I act like a complete idiot and scared the kid."  
  
"And I ate your food. Guess we're even."  
  
Dick shook his head, "I have NO more chocolate chip waffles -- NOTHING's even."  
  
"They're going out again, you know," Wally said as he watched his friend.  
  
"Wanna follow 'em?" Dick asked with a wide smile.  
  
Wally thought for a minute, "Uh-huh. See ya tonight."  
  
Dick felt the wind as Wally left in a ... flash. Dick stood up, leaving his plate on the table, and walked to his kitchen counter. Grabbing a pen, he calmly scribbled waffles on his grocery list. He looked dejectedly at the empty yellow box before tossing it in the trash.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe we lost them because you had to have a funnel cake," Dick growled at Wally.  
  
"Have you ate one of these?" Wally asked as he shoved a piece in Dick's face.  
  
Dick swatted his hand. "Do the once around and FIND them!" Dick ordered. Wally shoved his food into Dick's hands and took off around the carnival. Dick sniffed the funnel cake in his hands. It did smell good. He could take just one bite before ...  
  
"Good, isn't it?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be ..."  
  
"I found 'em. Cass doesn't look so good."  
  
"What? What'dya mean she doesn't look good. Where is she?"  
  
Wally grabbed Dick by the arm and zipped him to where they could observe Bart and Cassandra from a safe distance. Cassandra was sprawled on a bench, she seemed a little -- green. Bart stood over her laughing.  
  
LAUGHING? Dick stormed over to them, Wally on his heels. "Cass are you -- eww," he said as she sat up and retched on the grass and his left shoe. Next time, Tim's on surveillance.  
  
"She'llbeokayNightwingsheatetoomuchfood," Bart said with a smile.  
  
"Don't call me that here!" Dick said, then glared at Wally.  
  
"What'dIdo?" Wally asked reverting into speedster tongue.  
  
Dick handed her a napkin and placed his hand on Cassandra's back, "Are you --"  
  
"It okay. I have fun," she said as she looked up with a smile.  
  
"How can throwing up be fun?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Bart win," she replied as Dick turned and stared at the bushy haired boy standing by Wally.  
  
"SeeIsaidIcouldmakehersickandshesaidIcouldn'tbutIdidandIwin," Bart grinned.  
  
"And this is FUN?"  
  
"Robbie, dude, we might as well go home. IF making each other barf is their idea of fun, they don't NEED chaparones," Wally said as he and Dick started walking away. He tried not to notice Dick was dragging his shoe through the wet night grass.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
